Crush
by Vixen1988
Summary: Oneshot: Reese James has had a crush on Randy Orton for a long time. Will she finally get up enough courage to talk to him.


Reese James was a beautiful twenty two year old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She worked in the WWE production truck. She got the job fresh out of college. She'd been there for about a year. On the rare occasion she got to inside the arena it was very fun. The wrestlers she had met were really nice. Reese was very shy. There was one person she always wanted to introduce herself to, Randy Orton. She'd had a crush on him ever since she started her job. She was in the truck getting things ready. Tonight was a big night. It was the WWE Draft. The door to the truck opened. It was her friend Savannah who worked in the truck with her.

"Reese they need you to come inside and test a few things."

"Ok."

She went inside. When she got done testing them she turned around. At the same Randy Orton was coming around the corner. They bumped into each other.

"Oh I'm so sorry Mr. Orton." She noticed he looked a little different. He had a beard.

"That's ok." "I'm tough I can take it." He smirked at her. "You work in the production truck right?"

"Yes." She said looking down at the floor.

"You can look at me you know."

"I know." She looked at him.

"Just as I thought, beautiful eyes." "What's your name?" Just then Reese's walkie-takie went off.

"Have you finished testing those yet?" Savannah said from the other end of the walkie.

"Yeah."

"Then come back to the truck."

"Ok." She looked at Randy. "I have to go." She walked away.

She got back to the truck and sat down.

"What took you so long?" Savannah asked.

"I was embarrassing myself."

"What?"

"I was talking to Randy Orton."

"It didn't go well?"

"I made myself look like a complete idiot."

"Reese you need to quit being so shy."

"That's just the way I am."

"Especially around your boyfriend."

"Shut up Randy's not my boyfriend."

"Not that you wouldn't like him to be."

"Like he would give me the time of day."

"He talked to you didn't he?"

"Yeah but he probably never will again."

The show was going on Smackdown got a draft pick. Reese hit the button to make it go. It landed on Randy Orton. Reese couldn't believe it.

After the show Reese was walking with Savannah in the hotel lobby.

"I'm sorry about Randy." Savannah said.

"Ironically I'm the one who pushed the button."

"Are you going to your room?"

"No I'm gonna go for a swim."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Reese went to the pool and got in the water. She was doing laps. She did that for a few minutes. She stopped to catch her breath.

"Very impressive." She screamed and turned around. Randy was in the water.

"Mr. Orton." "You scared me."

"Sorry." "Call me Randy."

"Ok."

"You never did tell me your name."

"It's Reese."

"Hi Reese nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to Randy."

Did you used to be a swimmer?"

"Yeah in high school."

"You're really good."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said swimming closer to her.

"I should go."

"No stay, I won't bite I promise." "You don't have to be shy." "Does someone as gorgeous as you have a boyfriend?" She blushed.

"No." Her back was against the edge. Randy was right in front of her.

"Hard to believe." "Those lips of yours are to sweet not to be kissed."

"Are you flirting with me Randy?"

"Yeah." "Now I'm going to kiss you." He kissed her. She kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Randy put his hand under the water and started rubbing her leg. She moaned against his lips. He was moving his hand up her thigh.

Suddenly they heard the door open. A bunch of people came in. They stopped kissing and got out of the pool. Reese changed her clothes. When she came out Randy was waiting for her. They smiled at each other.

"Come back to my room with me." Randy said.

"I need to wash off this chlorine." "I was thinking about taking a bubble bath."

"I have a bottle of champagne in my room." "Want me to go get it?"

"Yeah." "I'm in room three seventeen." "I'll leave the door cracked just come on in."

"Ok." He kissed her. "See you in a minute."

She went up to her room went into the bathroom and started the water. She dimmed the lights and lit some candles, adding the bubble bath. She shut off the water. Undressing she got in.

"Reese." She heard a few minutes later.

"In here." He went into the bathroom.

"Hey."

"Hi." Randy undressed and got in. He handed her, her champagne glass. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." When they got done drinking they put there glasses down. Randy started kissing her neck. She moaned. Slowly he came up to her lips. After a few minutes Randy mumbled. "Reese I want you."

"Take me." He slipped inside her. "Ohhh." She moaned. Randy started slowly but moved faster within a couple seconds. "Reese." He groaned. "Mmmmm, oh my god Randy." She moaned. "You are so fucking sexy." He groaned. They kissed. "Mmmmm." They moaned against each other lips. "Oh, Randy, Randy, mmmm, ohhhh." She moaned as she gave in. "Reese, ahhhh." He groaned as he gave in.

They got out of the tub.

"You can stay over if you want." Reese said.

"I was planning on it I brought clothes to sleep in." They went to bed.

The next morning Reese woke up to Randy kissing the back of her neck.

"Reese wake up."

"I'm awake." She rolled over and faced him. "Good morning."

"Yeah it was a good night to, really good."

"Yeah."

"How come you never talked to me before yesterday?"

"I was to nervous, like yesterday at the arena."

"I could tell." "I liked it."

"You did?"

"I knew I could make it go away." "Do I get a going away present?"

"Sure what do you want?" He kissed her. She kissed him back. He got on top of her and took her shirt off. She took off his. Within seconds neither one of them had anything on. They kissed as they did she felt his hand inside her. "Mmmmm." She moaned against lips. "Randy I need you, now." He took his hand out and slipped inside her, groaning as he did. He meant to move slowly but just like last night he couldn't help himself. "Randy, ohhh." She moaned. "Reese. He groaned. They kissed. She sucked on his neck. That made him move faster. "Oh fuck, mmmmm, mmmmm, Randy god." She moaned giving in. "Ahhhhhh, Reese." He groaned as gave in. They caught there breath.

"Did you like you're present?" She said.

"Yes."


End file.
